Aftertreatment systems in fossil fuel powered combustion engines, such as diesel engines (or simply engines), are well known to treat a quantity of exhaust gas released by the engine. When an aftertreatment system is applied in large-scale applications, such as a marine application for example, a size of the aftertreatment system used may be relatively large. Such relatively large sized aftertreatment systems are usually packed into a housing for space efficiency, easy assembly, and easy service. Such housings may enclose one or more aftertreatment components, such as catalysts, of the aftertreatment system.
Large-scale industrial applications generally include commensurately large sized combustion engines as well, and which may operate under arduous work cycles. An operation of such engines may produce intolerably large pressure waves and pulsations because of their firing frequency. Such large pressure waves, pulsations, and/or resulting vibrations, may lead to fatigue, deformation, and even failure of certain components surrounding the engine, with one such component being the housing. If vibrations remain unchecked, failures and costly outages to the housing may follow. To prevent such failures, housings are known to be provided with reinforcements. For example, it is known to add support skins, such as in the form of outer walls, to the housing's walls, and in certain cases, angled rods, such as those including a C-shaped cross-section are attached to the walls to protect the walls against the effects of pulsation. A procedure to add the reinforcements to the walls is generally laborious and time consuming since it may involve one or more of welding, riveting, and bolting of the reinforcements to the walls. Moreover, a procurement of the reinforcements itself is a costly affair.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,140,160 relates to exhaust gas after treatment units. The after treatment units include an encapsulated design that is constructed in a modular manner from disk-shaped components. The disk-shaped components are surrounded by frames that are consecutively and elastically clamped to each other, transverse to a disk plane.